Severe weather, especially storms and similar meteorological events which result in abnormally loud thunder and frequent lightening, have adverse effects on many fur-covered pets like dogs and cats. In fact, studies have shown that thunderstorms are one of the top causes of anxiety among such domesticated animals.
However, although loud noise and thunderstorm induced tumult take their toll on pets, it is the static electricity in the air during a storm which is a major, yet heretofore unaddressed problem. The highly electrically charged atmosphere during a thunder or lighting storm causes tingling and general discomfort through the fur of the animal. Moreover, electric shocks often accompany this discomfort during situations in which there is extreme lightening.
Many animals affected by static electricity during storms seek solace in locations which are grounded, such as sinks, bathtubs and basements. Of course, most pet owners would prefer that their dog or cat not run in panic around the house, looking for a comfortable and safe place to stay during and even after an electrical storm; the animal ultimately ending up in an unwanted location. There is thus a need for a means to provide both comfort to a pet when the atmosphere is charged with static electricity, and is also a safe and acceptable haven for the animal.